The present invention relates to a tool for chip removing machining, whereby the tool comprises a holder as well as a cutting insert fixed in the holder, which cutting insert has at least a first cutting head having a first major cutting edge. The invention also relates separately to the cutting insert included in the tool.
A machining tool, which has a cutting insert that, in turn, has a cutting head angled in relation to a mounting shaft, is previously known from WO 95/29781. A characteristic feature of this cutting insert is that the minor cutting edges of the cutting head are not parallel to each other, making it possible for the cutting insert to be fed in two different directions, which are parallel to the respective minor cutting edge. It should also be observed in this context that the major cutting edge is perpendicular to the longitudinal direction of the shaft.
A cutting insert is previously known from EP 0 385 280, which has a cutting head as well as a mounting shaft, whereby the cutting head is hook-shaped with respect to the shaft. According to a preferred embodiment, the cutting head has an extension, which is at a right angle to the axis of the shaft. Also an alternative embodiment shown in the above-mentioned WO 95/29781 has a design which in principal is corresponding to that of EP 0 385 280.
A primary aim of the present invention is to provide a tool and a cutting insert of the kind defined in the introduction, whereby a small number of different holders and cutting inserts, respectively, make possible a large number of possible combinations as regards cutting operations which may be made with the tool according to the present invention. That is, many different orientations of inserts relative to holders are made possible by a relatively small number of different holders and inserts.
Another aim of the tool and the cutting insert, respectively, according to the present invention is to improve accessibility in different cutting operations in comparison with known tools and known cutting inserts, respectively, having the corresponding outer dimensions.
The present invention relates to a tool for chip removing machining comprising a holder and a cutting insert removably mounting therein. The insert comprises a shaft having opposite ends and defining a first longitudinal center line. A cutting head projects integrally from at least one end of the shaft. The cutting head defines a second longitudinal center line forming an angle of 45xc2x0 with the first longitudinal center line. Alternatively, or additionally, the cutting head includes a cutting edge forming an angle of 45xc2x0 with the first longitudinal center line.
The present invention also pertains to the cutting insert per se.